Past Romano: Wake Up
by PalkiamaniacRK
Summary: APH/HS You wake up from a horrible dream. Prospit was destroyed. Your dream self died. Now you need to find out who the demon is.
1. Spread the news

Author Notes: Ok, so I've been lately into Homestuck right now, so I'm VERY sorry for not updating A Nation's King or Daydreamer what-so-ever. FORGIVE ME. And because of that, if I have the time to do so after a few chapters of this, I'll be back up and I'll be writing new chapters while I can! So without further ado…

**WARNING:** If you haven't even read Homestuck, or know Hetalia in that case, this WILL confuse people. I knew that the hard way XD and there is language, so bear that in mind And there is a bit of bad grammar, so yeah XD

* * *

_Shit_. A young troll wakes up from the cold floor he passed out on. He just had the most terrible dream since he was just a little grub. Well, since that was over...

The troll immediately got himself up, dusting the remaining dust on him as he stood up. He fixed his hair a bit too, making sure the parting is still in his hair while avoiding his blasted erogenous zone, which was in fact a very long curly piece of hair that defied gravity, even in the shower. Fucking erogenous zone… But then a pan of pain came into his mind, forcing him to rub it in attempt to ease the pain in his head.

"Well look who decided to finally wake up after one long hour?" The random troll who he was next to said abruptly. Fuck…

"Fuck off, Gilbert…"

"Kesesese~" The said troll, Gilbert, laughed at him for that pathetic comeback, resting his hands on top of his walking cane. To simply describe Gilbert, he had jet black hair like all of the other trolls, red pointy glasses which looked awesome in a way, super pointy horns that could pop a helium thing and a walking cane to help him, as he was 'blind'. "So did you dream of anything? Or did your head hurt because I've been whacking my cane onto your head several times, preventing you from dreaming a sweet dream, Romano?"

"The fuck Gilbert. That must've been why my head hurts now… And anyways, I did have a dream…" The troll, Romano, said in a mutter, rubbing his head once again because of the pain. "I finally woke up in Prospit…"

"You did?!" Gilbert shouted out loud, attracting several trolls' attentions. Especially the freak in the wheelchair. Well he used to be in a wheel chair, until the strong blueblood came up and invited the French bastard to saw the freak's legs off, replacing them with robot legs. At least he can run and walk. It gets annoying when the freak plays games for girls, especially when he's roleplaying as that stupid superhero.

"Yeah, and it was horrible. For my first Prospit dream, it was horrible as fuck."

"How come, Romy?" Gilbert asked as his cheeky grin slide of his face slowly, turning into an unsatisfied frown.

"Well, first of all, my dream self died in Prospit, I saw that… demon, and Prospit is now destroyed for good."

"Romano, all of us are dead. You aren't the only person dead here! And the demon! What did you do?"

"I don't know Gilbert; I was fucking dead at that time! And…" Romano stated, looking down on the floor avoiding the 'blind' troll's gaze for a while. "I think I might know who the demon is…"

"Who is it then?" Gilbert asked, making a rather confused face.

"I'm gonna have to search for more answers to make sure that I fully know that it's him though…"

"Aww Romy, stop being mysterious and tell me! I'm your best friend!"

"Sorry 'best friend', but I don't want to be hasty here. But if it turns out that I'm wrong, you can just laugh at me for all I care."

"Kesesese, ok then~ Hope your theory is wrong, Romy!" Gilbert smiled and chuckled at the smaller troll, showing his white and sharp teeth inside his mouth. "So you saw the 'demon' before he destroyed Prospit?"

"Yeah! And that wasn't even the worst part, fuckass." The angry toll scowled at Gilbert.

"You've been down for an hour! What the hell have you been dreaming about before the demon came and killed your wonderland?"

"I don't want to fucking talk about it. And the new thing here is, no-one should go to sleep. Sleeping is forbidden now." Romano stated once again to Gilbert.

"Forbidden?" Gilbert asked. He loved sleeping though. Gives him more awesome power for the next day!

"Yes. As your leader and your 'friend', I am ordering all Prospit dreamers to stay awake no matter how sleepy they are."

"Um… Alright then, since you're our self-proclaimed leader…"

"Gilbert, don't you ever get fucking tired? I hardly ever see you yawn. I just see you whack people with that huge stick, grin like an idiot most of the time and lick people in the most inappropriate places." Romano asked, suddenly remembering the one time when Gilbert licked his…

"Well, in a matter of fact, I am getting rather tired right now… Tired of your bullshit!" The taller troll laughed hysterically and immediately at that remark. Romano just frowned at the hysterical troll.

"How do I live up to this…?" And with that, Romano walked away from the laughing troll and to the fifth most annoying troll in all of Alternia.

Romano sighed as his morail was typing away on the computer, next to the fucking robot like they were fucking matesprits. Just thinking about that made the leader even angrier in the inside.

"Hey Romy." The other troll which was not a robot said to him, who immediately stopped typing away and faced Romano. He had these glasses which were red on the right side, but were blue on the other side. He had two pairs of slightly curved horns, two on each side of his head. "These computers aren't very fast! They look like you got them from a junk pile, cleaned them and put them here, for us to use!"

"Gee, thanks for the support bro. I had little money since my lusus died, I bought most of the fucking computers since we all need them to keep in contact with the stupid humans, and now you scold me! Thank you once again, Antonio."

"Oh sorry, Romano, did I offend you? Did I break your little heart? Well, I'll give you some love to make you feel better~" The said troll, Antonio, reached out to hug the smaller troll. Romano screeched out, yet again attracting more attention to them. Except the French and British bastards who were sitting next to each other. As Romano backed away, Antonio couldn't get a hold of him anymore since he leaned too out much, so he fell face first on the floor.

Romano crouched down to where Antonio was. He poked his head and horns lightly before starting to sigh then speak. "Listen, I don't need your support all the time, man. Sure I saw a chainsaw and then a tsunami of brown blood then I fainted, but dude, I'm not a baby. I can do all sorts of things by myself now."

Antonio lifted his head up a bit before saying "Well, I did to kiss you on the lips to try and wake you, but it didn't work."

And with that sentence, Romano stomped on the perverted trolls head. Not too lightly, yet not too hard.

"I have the pictures. I took pictures of him kissing you whire you were passed out." The robot spoke out suddenly.

"No Kiku. I don't want to see them." And with that, Romano was off. He huffed out loud and walked to other people to spread the new rule.

He will need to speak to Antonio last.

* * *

I don't know, last day of the summer holidays… why not write? XD there will be more chapters, so bear that in mind! X3


	2. Stupid brother

Author's note: So, after this chapter, I'll try and update my other stories. K, thanks bye.

* * *

After the incident with Antonio and all, a grumpy Romano left him alone and spread the new rules to the geek next to him. Wait… The geek wasn't supposed to be a fucking robot. What the hell? Anyways, back to the subject. But before Romano speaks to the geeky robot, he glares at him intensely. Why? He's trying to predict the future. It's not like the future piece of metal would explode under no circumstances or anything…

"Have you decided to trorr them yet?" The robot with the Japanese accent asked Romano in the middle of future predicting.

Romano stopped predicting the robot's future. "Troll who, Kiku?"

"Never mind…" The robot, Kiku, sighed intently. "Ret's pretend I didn't say that and ret's arso pretend it isn't inevitablre."

"What the flipping fucking shit are you talking about?" Romano asked somewhat fiercely, he had enough weirdness for the day.

"Nothing. It's not rike a decision you are about to make wirr invariabry read to every probrem we have and wirr ever face as well as the great undoing itserf. Just keep ristening to you angry impurses. It wirr be fine." Kiku ended there. But, as the Japanese robot thought about another thing to say, Romano interrupted.

"So I should ignore you then. Right?"

A pause. "Actuarry, I guess I courd kirr you right now and stop it arr from happening thus dooming us arr in an offshoot timerine. I might consider it if we arr weren't doomed anyway. And if you weren't my friend." And by that, Kiku ended his speech there.

"You know what? I liked it more when you used to not be a robot. Cause the robot thing? Bullshit, I say. But yet, we have to survive with a spooky tin can psychopath for the rest of the game if we all survive somehow." And by that, Romano ended it there, turning away from the robot as he finished his sentence. But if he looked back for a second, he would've seen Kiku make a weird face before resuming on his trolling.

The closest person he could get to next is the weird panda lover, who was a sea dweller. Romano smirked at himself for the last time. He was going to attempt the panda person's future. He glared daggers at him, before giving up and walking a bit more towards him. Honestly, nothing exciting happens. What is he gonna do, sleep all day?

"Finally, aru! So Romano, what was it like after you died? The dream I mean. I have been wondering about that since I first heard of it!" The panda person greeted Romano in a way.

"I'm not fucking talking about it. Just don't go to sleep, new rules." Romano commanded. He kept glaring daggers at the person for some reason. It took him a moment before realising something. "Wait, aren't you a Derse dreamer? Never mind what I said then, just go an knock yourself out now. Literally."

"You look nervous. Are you scared or something?" The panda person asked worryingly, grabbing a random stuffed panda near him and holding it cutely. Of course, it didn't attract Romano.

"What part of 'not talking about it' don't you get, old timer?" Romano screeched slightly.

"Oh, there's no reason to be scared! And hey! I'm not an old timer, I may be the eldest, but I'm not that old, aru!" He argued back at Romano, who was still glaring at him like there was no tomorrow.

"Ha, yeah right. Just think about sleeping and waking up as your dream self in Derse. Shit, what would that even look like?"

"Hm! I'll prove it to you. I will! I will prove it to our new friends as well!"

"Wait wait, new friends? You mean the humans or something, Yao?"

"Yeah! You'll see, everything is going to be alright. It's really exciting, don't you think, aru?"

"Meh…" Romano mocked Yao in his interpolation of the opposing male's voice.

"What an attitude… aru…" And with that, Romano was off once again to spread his new rule. This time, he was heading to the closest person again, but it was his own stupid brother, Feliciano. He always brags on about cats and the potato bastard and stuff. But he wasn't overly obsessed with cats. He just wore his fucking olive jacket to symbolise his blood colour. I don't even understand how we are related…

"Oh gog, this is so fun! Yao's friends are so fun, I want to come up to them in person and role play with them personally!" Feliciano exclaimed rather loudly.

"You're talking about the humans, right?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Long story short. Not bothered to explain."

"Aww, you're no fun! The alien kids are really neat, you should talk to them sometime!"

"Wait, what have you been doing, Feli…"

"I've just been roleplaying with them…" Feliciano muttered shamefully.

"That's it, as your leader, I forbid you from rp'ing with them. Got that?"

"But Ludwig already forbid me from that!" Feliciano sighed sadly. He got banned twice for role playing now!

"Wait, he did?" Romano questioned quickly. "Ok, I've changed my mind, be as obnoxious as you can, go crazy on roleplaying if you want to."

"Yaaaaaaay!" And with that, Feliciano tackle glomped his older brother.

* * *

Woooo, an update! :D Now, imma just update my other stories now.

Brb.


End file.
